Grand Magic Games
The Grand Magic Games is a tournament held in the capital city of Atria. Hosted by the Emperor himself, Atria's numerous wizard guilds come together to battle for the title of Atria's strongest guild and a grand prize of 100,000,000 J. History The Games were created by Emperor Arvis Atria in the year X779 in an effort to unite the divided peoples of Atria through the spectacle of magic. X779 Games After a hard-fought battle, Gildas' Starlight Siren guild emerged victorious, with Lautela's Nymph Spire guild coming in second. In third place was the capital's own Gryphon Gale. While known far and wide for their strength, Gryphon Gale's strongest are an eccentric bunch who had no interest in competing. The popular magazine Sorcerer Weekly was born after these games, created to report on the event and the guilds participating in it. X780 Games This tournament marked the arrival of the man who would become the Games' biggest star, Egan Lynch. He played a large part in bringing the Gryphon Gale team straight to the top. Starlight Siren fell to second, and in third was the Silver Spirit guild from lower North Atria. This was also the debut of Gloombridge's Silver Chimera guild. While they didn't place, fans would quickly take note of the Valbestian Tiran Enabosk, who met the crowd's booing with vulgarity, contempt, and arrogant gloating after each of his many victories. His match against Egan set a new bar for audience engagement as they cheered for their hero to put this villain in his place. X781 Games After an incredible showing by Gryphon Gale, who handily held their title of champion, its members and their rivals really began to take their places in the public consciousness. Making a comeback was Nymph Spire in second place, while Starlight Siren fell further down to third place. Wizards like Egan, Tiran, and original champion Starlight Siren's Rhea Tavidell were household names, and certain people sought to use this to their advantage. Interviews, advertisements, and guest appearances were only a few of the ways these wizards were spread to throughout the nation. X782 Games Gryphon Gale took first place for the third year in a row, with Silver Spirit climbing back up to second and Silver Chimera clawing their way up to third. While none could deny that Silver Spirit was strong, their bitter wizards weren't as good for ratings as people like the beloved Egan or the controversially over-the-top Tiran, so their names weren't spread in the same way. At this point, an explosive match between the aforementioned two had become a fan-favorite tradition. Starlight Siren did not place. X783 Games The most recent of the Games; with yet another win under their belt, Gryphon Gale was beginning to seem unstoppable. The greatest shock of this tournament was Tiran, who had become strong enough that a few considered him Egan's equal. While still seen as the "villain" of the GMG narrative, his flashy magic and constant, rapid improvement makes him a favorite to watch even for those cheering for his opponent. But one man does not make a team, and until the other Silver Chimera wizards step it up, they won't have a real chance at taking the top. Silver Spirit sat in third place, vocally upset that the Chimeras were the ones to overtake them. Category:Events